Strictly Yours
by LyG4ever
Summary: She had him locked in her heart, with restricting chains she wasn't able to break. Being apart had been enormously tough, but would being together again ease things at all? 1st try at a CCS story! [SxS]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sakura Card Captors or anything related to it. Unfortunately, the characters all belong to CLAMP.**

Chapter 1.

"HOEEE!" 18 years old Sakura Kinomoto exclaimed, as she got up hurriedly and ran around her room. "Onii-Chan!" she accused. She knew she would be late for her job interview.

"What's wrong?" Touya, her 25-year-old brother, inquired. She shot him a small look, trying to fix the dress shirt she'd specially bought for that occasion.

"You 'forgot' to wake me up!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to be late!"

"I set up an alarm for you," he pointed. She shot him a look.

"You know I always turn them off," she stated. He let out a small chuckle.

"Kaijuu…" he muttered. She narrowed her eyes at him, just as a tall, nice looking man entered. She flushed at his sight, looking down. Even so many years later, still he managed to make her feel like a school-girl.

"Yukito-san!" she cheered. Yukito, also 25, smiled at her.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," he replied. Her eyes sparkled, though she was quickly brought back to life by her older brother.

"Job interview?" Touya pointed. She nodded quickly and took a bite off his toast, gulping down some juice before rushing out the door. Of course, she'd let go of her so-reliable skates, in order to trade them for a friendly ride. Tomoyo Daidouji-Sato, her best friend, was waiting outside, next to a white limo.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted, already holding her video camera to film her best friend's ultra-cute behavior. Sakura sweat dropped at her sight, though managed to smile back. Both girls had truly grown wonderfully. Tomoyo, always one with a discrete beauty, was now taller, softer and even kinder than before. Her blue eyes sparkled as she contemplated the auburn-haired girl by her side. Sakura had blossomed throughout their school years, especially by having Syaoran Li with her. The Chinese boy had been the only one in her love-life, much for Tomoyo's disappointment. Sakura's emerald eyes glowed as she looked out the window, chatting nervously. She always got tensed up before interviews of any kind. "You look beautiful. Relax!"

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered, smiling. The limo stopped shortly after and Tomoyo let out a small giggle, kissing Sakura's cheek. "Nani?"

"Come by my house tonight. I'm making dinner," Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded, confused, and got out the car slowly. "Ichiro won't be there. Just the two of us"

"Hai. Arigatou," she repeated, bowing in front of her friend. Tomoyo smiled and waved excitedly, as the window rolled up. Sakura stared at the building in front of her, letting out a loud sigh. She wouldn't stand out in between the thousands of applicants. She shook her head, scaring all of those thoughts away, and walked in with a confident smile. It could truly light up the whole room. "Kinomoto Sakura" The woman sitting on the front desk nodded and Sakura took a seat near by. Just then, a brown haired woman exited from the office, looking strangely stressed. She dropped some of her papers, which Sakura bent down to pick up.

"Arigatou," the woman said, before glancing down at her. "Kinomoto?"

"Nani?" Sakura said, confused. She didn't seem to recognize the woman.

"Kinomoto Sakura! I'm Li Xie-Fa," she insisted. Sakura's heart dropped at the mention of her family name. "Are you looking for a job?" Sakura nodded mildly. "Well, I'm looking for a nanny! I cannot deal with my two children anymore!"

"Nani?" Sakura repeated. Xie-Fa smiled, looking around.

"Are you free for lunch with me? I think we could use some talk," Xie-Fa stated, dragging the confused girl away.  
---------------------------  
Sakura sat down at the Daidouji's living room, waiting for Tomoyo to join her. The dark haired beauty had married Ichiro Sato, first son of a wealthy family, not so long ago, but she knew Sakura felt much more comfortable at her mother's house.  
"What are you going to do, then?" Tomoyo quietly asked, sitting besides her friend. Sakura shook her head, lost in her thoughts, and Tomoyo stared worriedly at her. She didn't want to see her emerald eyes hurt again after her break-up with Syaoran. "Sakura-chan?"

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered, looking down. "I-Xie-Fa didn't say anything about Syaoran" Tomoyo gave her a rather meaningful look, and caught a glimpse of Sakura's cheeks turning a soft-pink color.

"Sakura-," she started, but fell dead silent as she heard her soft cries. Sakura's body was trembling, and so Tomoyo opened her arms for her. She hated seeing her cry.

"I'm-I…" Sakura stuttered, not sure of what to say. Tomoyo hushed her gently, stroking Sakura's soft auburn hair.

"It's ok. I do think you should take this job, however," she surprised themselves by saying. Sakura looked up eerily. "I mean it. It would be a great opportunity for you. Working with the Li clan for 2 years…" Sakura pulled away doubtfully, then managed to nod.

"And I know Xie-Fa will be nice to me. She's also told me she has 2 children," she commented, a bit more cheered up. Tomoyo nodded, a gentle smile on her face. "S-So, you think…" Tomoyo nodded one more time.

"Definitely. You wouldn't want to turn down Xie-Fa Takashi now, would you? Her husband is one of the richest men in their country," Tomoyo pointed. Sakura managed to smile. "Sakura-chan, you're so kawaii! I have so many dresses I'd like you to wear" Sakura sweat-dropped, giggling at last. Tomoyo would spend hours trying to find Sakura a perfect outfit… which consisted of an entire wardrobe.

"I'll call Xie-Fa to let her know, then. Why do I have to wear all those elegant clothes? I'm just their nanny," Sakura inquired, unable to contain. Tomoyo giggled.

"Because, no one ever knows when they might need them. Elegant clothes always come on handy," Tomoyo stated. Sakura nodded slowly, checking on the clock hung on a nearby wall.

"I should go home. I need to talk to Touya-kun about this," she whispered, getting up. Tomoyo followed her to the door, a bit hesitant. "I'll call you tonight, to talk. Xie-Fa wanted to leave by Sunday"

"Hai. Talk to you later, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered back. Sakura managed to smile and walked out slowly, glancing down to her feet. It was an unusual sight for such an energetic young girl, and neighbors took notice of that. Derek Bell, Tomoyo's next-door neighbor, was just taking out his motorcycle as he saw Sakura walk by. He'd moved from Australia just around their first Junior High School year, and became instant friends with the beautiful teen… secretly denying to himself the feelings that tied him towards her.

"Kinomoto-chan!" he exclaimed. Sakura turned her head around abruptly and blushed slightly, bowing towards him.

"Konnichiwa, Bell-kun," she replied. He smiled, his eyes glowing, and she blushed even deeper.

"How are you?" he asked. She shrugged, staring up at the sky. "Something wrong?"

"I just got a job. I gotta talk to my family about it," she whispered. He arched his eyebrows. "I might be leaving for Hong Kong on Sunday"

"Oh, really? Um… That's great for you, I guess," he muttered. She nodded slowly; her beautiful emerald eyes lost somewhere else. "Would you like me to give you a ride? It's a long way to your house" Sakura managed to smile, nodding again.

"Arigatou, Bell-kun," she said. Her eyes sparkled a little, but she looked away quickly.

"You do remember how to do this, don't you?" he asked, half-teasingly. She smiled, nodding one more time. Getting rides from him had caused her one too many troubles… though she didn't care about that now. "One more thing… Stop calling me Bell-kun. My name's Derek" Sakura blushed and said nothing, looking down. He hopped on his motorcycle and she got on behind him, holding tight. They got to the Kinomoto's in no time, although the sky was getting darker by the second. "Sakura-chan…" That name made her feel uneasy, but she refused to comment about it. "Can I go see you off?"

"I'm… not sure. Onii-chan will be there," she pointed. Derek frowned. Touya highly disliked Derek and his motorcycle rides. "We'll talk, okay? I'll probably spend tomorrow taking care of things, and spending time with Tomoyo-chan"

"Sure. Ja ne, Kinomoto-chan," he muttered.

"Ja ne," she replied, getting in. Touya and Yukito were sitting down by the living room, and fell silent upon her arrival. She smiled uneasily, bowing towards her mother's picture. "Konnichiwa"

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan," Yukito replied, smiling at her. Sakura smiled back, looking down.

"Takashi Xie-Fa called. She said she was eager to hear your response about the job offer," Touya suddenly said. Sakura stopped, dead at her tracks, and stared at him. Touya seemed rather hurt. "Kaijuu… are you going to go to Hong Kong?" She nodded.

"Onii-chan, I wanted to talk to you about it. I met her at the job-employment agency, and she… we'd met before," she whispered. Touya nodded.

"I know. I was there," he muttered, getting up to face the window. Sakura glanced at Yukito, desperate. "So you're getting back together with that gaki?"

"Iie," she whispered. Touya glanced back at her, briefly. "Onii-chan, I know it's not easy for you to let me go… But I have absolutely no idea whether Li-kun will be there or not" Touya glanced at Yukito, then sighed. "After father…"

"I know I've been overprotective of you since Father passed away. I'm willing to let you go on your own, just… take care of yourself, ok? Call me whenever you need help," Touya stated. Sakura nodded and he turned around, staring right in front of her. "Ganbattene, Sakura-chan"

"Domo, Onii-chan," she whispered, bowing her head. Yukito stood by the wall, staring at Touya's troubled expression. "I'll go call Xie-Fa now. Tomoyo's helping me around to get everything done tomorrow" Touya nodded, then watched his sister rush up the stairs.

"To-ya," Yukito gently whispered.

"It's ok. I'm gonna get started on dinner," Touya mumbled, walking inside the kitchen.  
---------------------------  
Sakura lied down inside her room, frowning slightly. Kero-chan was sound asleep on her desk table, and she didn't want to bother him. She'd just called Xie-Fa, who sounded extremely thrilled, and agreed with Tomoyo that they'd meet early the next day. She frowned slightly and closed her eyes, a pair of amber eyes she knew much to well appearing in her mind.

"Syaoran…" she whispered, playing with a small golden necklace she was wearing. Somehow, she'd decided to wear it that same day, as a good luck charm. Syaoran had given it to her for her 16th birthday. "Why are you still here?" She clutched her heart with both hands and let out a soft moan, tears slowly streaming down her face. She didn't hear the soft knock on the door as Yukito walked in. He'd obviously heard her.

"Sakura-chan," he said, helping dry off some of her tears. "Don't let To-ya see you cry, or else he won't let you go" She nodded and sniffled, closing her sad emerald eyes. "Will Li-kun be there?"

"I… I don't know," she admitted, arching her eyebrows. "I just-... I don't know what I want anymore"

"You just want everybody to be happy, Sakura-chan," Yukito softly stated. She looked down, whispering something. "And I think it's about time you started caring about your own needs. You've been putting them off for too long"

"Hoe?" she said, confused. Yukito nodded. "I've been happy"

"But you aren't right now. Do as your heart tells you to," he said. Sakura looked back into his eyes, before letting out a loud sigh.

"Will Onii-chan be ok?" she asked. Yukito nodded. "I-I do want to go to Hong Kong"

"Enough said. Are you in the mood for some dinner? Oh, wait, that's me," he said, chuckling as Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Arigatou, Yukito-san," she whispered. He nodded and got up, walking out slowly, while Sakura stared after him. She'd talked to pretty much everybody, trying to know how they felt… But it was time she really asked herself about it. Yukito-san was right.

End of chapter.

**AN: So! My first chapter of my first story in the CCS section… I gotta admit I'm feeling pretty freaked out about all this.  
My home language is Spanish, and I'm still learning English… so throwing in a few Japanese words was a researching task.  
I don't believe this story will have magic of any sort, and, well… I know this baby-sitting subject has already been played out a lot. I've always wanted to write one of these myself.  
I hope you all enjoy!  
LuBi. **

PS: Maybe Touya seemed a bit OOC… but, well, he's had to grown a bit, after her father's departure…  
I promise that, and a lot more things will be explained in the later chaps!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything about CardCaptors Sakura. The whole series belongs to CLAMP. **

Chapter 2.

Sakura chewed on a small piece of pancake for the zillionth time, unaware of Touya's constant stare in herself. Yukito, who was also sitting at that table, made a small, barely visible, frown.  
"I don't think you could chew that any longer," Kero finally said, causing Sakura to jump from her seat. He was coming down the stairs, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"K-Kero-chan. You scared me," Sakura admitted, breathing heavily. She brought her hand to her chest, unknowingly revealing the heart locket she'd kept hidden for years and just decided to put on today. Touya glanced at it quickly, letting out a small sigh. "Tomoyo-chan should be here any minute. I'll go change clothes" Yukito nodded and she walked out, without even finishing one pancake. Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror, perfectly aware that the dress Tomoyo had picked out for her to wear the next day would be accentuating her flushed cheeks. She hadn't resisted the urges to try it on. Kero appeared and stared at her.

"Sakura?" he said, surprised. She blushed and looked back at him, as he nodded approvingly.

"Tomoyo-chan made it for me… along with an entire new wardrobe that should last longer than 3 lifetimes," Sakura explained, admiring the way it hugged her body perfectly. "She's ordered me to wear it tomorrow. I just…"

"Will that kid be there?" Kero asked. Even though he disliked Syaoran, he still knew he was important to his master. Sakura shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He is Xie-Fa's brother, but… I don't know. I think I'll be in the Li's mansion," Sakura whispered. Kero arched one of his tiny eyebrows, floating near by her face.

"You mean we'll be in the Li's mansion, right?" he inquired. Sakura frowned, looking back at him.

"You're saying… you'd come with me?" she asked, obviously touched. He nodded hastily. "Kero-chan!" Kero struggled to breathe as Sakura wrapped him in a tight hug, delighted.

"Just keep me away from any kids who might see me as their plush toy… and feed me regularly," he pointed. Sakura smiled brightly and nodded.

"I should get dressed… properly dressed. Can you start packing your stuff? I'm going to handle some things with Tomoyo before I leave," she said. Kero nodded and went towards the desk, going through his belongings, while Sakura put on a simpler, flowery sundress. It still looked beautiful on her, though it belong to an older collection… one from a few years back. They heard some honking and Sakura smiled, lifting Kero before placing him on her purse. "I'll be back later!"

"Ohayou, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, before smiling at Kero as well. She bowed her head towards him, then welcomed them inside the limo.

"Wait, I-I wanna take my bike. I don't want my last sight-seeing of Tomoeda to be through a limo," Sakura said. Tomoyo made a small surprised face, then smiled and nodded.

"Sure. It should be nice," Tomoyo agreed, whispering something towards her driver. "He'll be following us anyway. We might need him to take our things" Sakura nodded slowly and took out her bike, helping Tomoyo get on the backseat. She was holding her video camera, much to Sakura's dismay.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed, once Sakura started riding. She found herself giggling, stopping by a huge market to get some stuff. It'd be a nice way to say bye to the city. Even Kero seemed to be enjoying himself after buying some huge ice-cream cones.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura protested. He'd just gotten a brain-freeze. Tomoyo giggled, staring longingly at her best-friend.

"Sakura? I wanted to talk to you," Tomoyo whispered, her cheeks burning a deep red color. Sakura looked up at her and smiled gently, urging her to go on. Tomoyo looked away this time, blushing even more. "I-I'm pregnant" Sakura's emerald eyes grew bigger and she opened her mouth in shock.

"Tomoyo-chan? Shiawase!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo smiled and looked down, receiving a tight hug. "What did Ishiro say about it?" Tomoyo frowned this time. "Y-You haven't told him?"

"I'm not… sure about it," Tomoyo whispered, shaking her head. Sakura tilted hers, confused.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura softly asked. Tomoyo recomposed immediately and shook her head, putting on the best of her smiles.

"C'mon. This is your day," Tomoyo stated, getting up while dragging her friend.  
---------------------------  
"SURPRISE!" everybody yelled. Sakura grew pale, then turned back to smile at Tomoyo. Touya, Yukito, Chiharu and Takashi Yamazaki, Rika Terada and Naoko Yanagisawa stood before her. They were some of her closest friends, and many more from school were also there… Derek one among them. He seemed unusually quiet, sipping down a bottle of beer.

"I-uh… Thanks?" Sakura stuttered. She managed to smile at all those people who'd gotten together to give her a farewell party. Touya and Yukito were sitting aside, her brother looking too somber to be at a party.

"Sakura-chan! Did you know the very first farewell party was given by-," Takashi started, up until he was dragged away by his spouse… Chiharu.

"I cannot believe you'll be gone," Rika, who'd turned into a really beautiful young lady, and wife to their former teacher. She'd led Sakura aside, and they were sitting face to face. Sakura looked down slowly. "Are you sure you're doing it for the right reasons? I mean, maybe you'd prefer somebody to go with you" Sakura shook her head.

"I'll be fine, Rika-chan. Thanks, but… I really need to do this, for myself," Sakura stated. Rika hugged her tightly, up until Derek approached. Sakura brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, looking up surprised. "Bell-kun?"

"Can we talk? Outside?" he asked. She glanced back at Touya, who was staring at them, and nodded slowly. They walked towards the Daidouji's back garden, a place that brought her back one too many memories about Syaoran. "I… I've always liked you, Sakura-chan" She looked away, blushing, and he grabbed her hand. "I know your heart does not belong to me at all, but… I wanted to know if there was a slight chance you might let me in"

"D-Derek, I… I really care about you, as a friend. I can't really give my heart to anybody right now," she stuttered, looking away. He made a small face, though he'd seen it coming.

"It's ok. You're still pretty darn perfect to me, Kinomoto. I guess… I might see you once you come back," he muttered. She nodded and he left in a hurry, leaving her to sit down in the bench, which was crowned by cherry-blossoms. She had shared her first kiss with Syaoran there… and also their last. Soon enough, it was time for Yukito to appear. He noticed the absent look in her emerald eyes and stood beside her, watching the younger girl he cared so deeply about. It was a shame he'd never gotten to see more than a sister in Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Yukito warily said. She got up quickly, a faint blush covering her cheeks, and glanced into his eyes.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me? I love this place," she offered. He smiled and nodded, holding out his arm. Sakura linked hers with it, and they walked along the small path. "How's Onii-chan?"

"He's inside, talking with Yanagisawa-san," he pointed, referring to Naoko. Sakura nodded. "He'll miss you a whole lot. You know that, right?"

"Hai," she whispered. Tomoyo appeared soon after and rushed towards them, smiling a little. "Tomoyo-chan!"

"Everybody wants you to come back. We're having cake now," Tomoyo announced. Sakura let out a small sigh and followed Tomoyo, Yukito trailing behind. The party lasted for just a few more hours, until Touya decided to call it a night. Sakura could really use some sleep. She tearfully hugged all of her friends, then followed Touya and Yukito back to their house. Touya lit up the fireplace, sitting down in front of it, and stared at their parents' portraits. Yukito had already gone back to his room, when Sakura made her way down the stairs. He glanced up at her.

"You already packed your bags?" he inquired. She nodded slowly, approaching. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing. I just wanna stay here," she whispered. "Can I?" He nodded, trying to act as if he just didn't care, and moved aside to give her some room.  
Yukito followed the light towards the living room, hours later, then smiled at the scene in front of him. That was a definite Tomoyo-moment to capture. Touya was leaning back against the couch, Sakura sitting with him. They had a blanket loosely wrapped around them. Even Kero was part of it, resting in between Sakura's hair. Yukito smiled and grabbed his own video camera, taping them for just a couple of minutes before going back to his room. Both would really need that taping a lot.  
---------------------------  
Tomoyo watched, her eyes filling with tears, as Xie-Fa hurried one of her servants with her own luggage. She was obviously videotaping that moment. Touya had wrapped his arms around Sakura, who seemed about to cry as well. Xie-Fa glanced at them, smiling a little, and whispered something to Yukito, who nodded.  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo slowly started. Both girls hugged tightly, before Tomoyo pulled out a wrapped box.

"Tomoyo-chan! You've already given me enough things," Sakura weakly protested. Tomoyo shook her head, urging her to open it. Inside lied a brand new video camera, along with a few short tapings. "Nani?"

"Just… I want you to remember us. And… maybe you could show us a little bit of Hong Kong. I'll try to come and see you as soon as you're settled in," Tomoyo whispered. Sakura nodded slowly, gulping back some more tears, then hugged Yukito gently. Kero was saying his goodbyes to Tomoyo now. "I baked these for you… and there's more in one of the boxes I gave Xie-Fa. I hope you enjoy China this time" Kero nodded slowly, then floated back to Sakura's arms.

"Bai - bai!" Sakura exclaimed, waving at them. Xie-Fa waved as well, then both young women made their way inside the plane.

"Are you excited?" Xie-Fa inquired. Sakura gave her a terrified smile, causing Xie-Fa to laugh. "Don't worry. Mother will be really nice to you" Sakura managed to nod, glancing down at the beautiful white dress she was wearing. Kero was inside her purse, his eyes closed. "You look beautiful, by the way. My kids will love you"

"Arigatou. I'm sorry, I'm just…" Sakura whispered, shaking her head. Xie-Fa nodded. None of them had touched the 'S' subject yet.

"You'll attend several parties while we're there. I hope you got enough dresses… or we'll just have to take you shopping. There's not good enough places near home, but we always travel," Xie-Fa continued. Sakura nodded.

"I-I have some…" she stuttered. They finally got to the last gate and Sakura took a deep breath, stepping in. There was no turning back now.

End of chapter.

**AN: Ok, this chapter was longer than I intended, but… Sakura and Kero finally get to Hong Kong next one! (cheers).  
Hope y'all like…  
****LuBi.**


End file.
